Percy Jackson: Not A Normal Demigod
by hogwartsisawesome
Summary: Percy is the most powerful demigod ever seen. Is there a reason for this? and why was he offered godhood. Why do the gods pay more attention to him than any demigod ever before find out the answers here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zeus had been thinking lately, mostly about the upcoming war but also about Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson. The kid was the most powerful demigod he had ever seen and he kept getting more powerful every year. He needed to know why, so Zeus sent for Athena and Poseidon for insight. When both gods had flashed in and seated themselves in their thrones,

Poseidon demanded an explanation,

"Zeus, you know I am in the midst of battle with Oceanus, why have you summoned us?"

"It concerns your son,"

Zeus began as he explained his reasoning. After Zeus's explanation Athena stood up,

" I believe I have a theory for this but we shall need some of the boy's blood to test it."

Before Poseidon could get up to protest, Athena began again,

"and no Poseidon, only a vial, so it will do the sea spawn no harm."

So Poseidon agreed to magically put Percy to sleep and go to retrieve some blood. As Poseidon flashed down into bunk three he magically put his son to sleep so he would not be noticed, he quickly drew some blood before flashing back to Olympus. He handed the vial to Athena a menacing look in his eyes,

"if any harm comes to my son through this let it be known you will rue the day this happened,"

Poseidon threatened.

Athena took a few days studying the blood with her equipment. After a full week on August 18, coincidentally Percy 15th birthday, Athena finally came out of her lab. She rushed to her father,

"Before I tell you what I have discovered you might want to summon the entire counsel."

Zeus then sent out an Iris Message to all the Olympians. First came Hephaestus, constantly using his hands and tinkering with some wire. Next came Artemis and Apollo, arguing as usual. Then came Hermes, rushing as always. Demeter arrived next in a whirlwind of wheat, ranting about cereal. Hera arrives fighting with Ares about how he should respect her. Next comes Aphrodite admiring herself in a mirror. Last of all with his wine catalog comes Mr. D.

When all are finally seated quietly Zeus explains the situation before Athena starts.

" While studying the boy's blood, I realized it was a bronzish color instead of red."

"Is that bad, is he sick?"

Poseidon asked worriedly.

"No, after examining his DNA as well, I have concluded my theory is correct."

"And what exactly is your theory?"

Zeus thundered impatiently.

"The sea spawn is not a demigod,"

gasps sounded from all around the room,

" I am not done yet, he is more accurately a ¾ Blood."

"What does that mean Athena?"

Poseidon asked.

"It means your son is more godly that human. I believe at 18 his powers will have fully matured and he will stop aging, like an immortal." "Wait, does that meant the punk is a god?"

Ares asked clenching his fists.

"No"

Athena answered before turning to her father,

" but it would be in our best interests to make him one."

Zeus saw he had no choice but to vote.

"All in favor of the offer of godhood on his 16th birthday."

Slowly but surely every god but Dionysus, Hera, Ares and Aphrodite raised their hands. Zeus was a little surprised at Aphrodite's decision but move on.

"Then it is decided, the boy will be offered godhood on his 16th birthday."

Poseidon promised himself to start paying more attention to his son, before flashing out to go celebrate Percy's 15th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year had come and gone and many had been lost, but Percy had turned 16 and ended the war. He and his friends were now on Olympus receiving rewards. Poseidon watched as the gods congratulated their children and mourned for the loss of others. He then slowly turned to watch his son, who though battle weary and tired, kept turning to look at the daughter of Athena. While the rewards were handed out, Poseidon watched with little interest, until Tyson asked for his stick and Percy was called up. As Zeus offered godhood and the gods voted again, Poseidon watched. He was hardly surprised when Percy turned down the offer for a better deal, making him even prouder to be his father.

The demigods left for camp and Zeus told the gods to stay with the exception of Apollo, who had gone to help his new oracle. As Hades was filled in on what had happened the last year the gods chatted about Percy's refusal. Aphrodite had hardly seemed surprised and started squealing about Percabeth, whatever that was. Zeus finally called order when Apollo arrived.

"On the boy's 18th birthday, we shall turn him into a god no matter what. He will become an Olympian and Hestia will regain a spot and become the 14th."

When Zeus had finished his announcement all the gods went their separate ways to repair the damage of the war.

Poseidon kept watching his son, as he enjoyed camp and school, went on dates with Annabeth and hanging out with his friends. All the other gods had taken interest in Percy's life as well. They even went and checked up on him once and awhile without the boy's knowledge. Hermes even purposely lost his staff to trick Percy into accepting a trip to Paris for an anniversary date with Annabeth. Percy seemed happy and Poseidon wished he could leave him that way but when December arrived it seemed nothing would ever be the same again. Zeus had closed Olympus and forbidden the gods from any contact with their children, but claiming. It seemed that rule wouldn't work because just a few days later Percy was kidnapped. Zeus also seemed distressed by this for some reason. Poseidon was worried, he couldn't find his son anywhere, he was hidden by a god, so he watched Annabeth as she searched. On the third day Annabeth woke up saying she had a dream from a Hera. She took the flying chariot to the Grand Canyon and retrieved three new demigods, a son of Hephaestus, a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Jupiter. Poseidon started to realize Hera's plan, she had switched out the two camps leaders. So Poseidon kept watch on the wolf house for his son. Finally three months later Percy woke up. Poseidon knew a ship was being built at Camp Half-Blood, to fly to camp Jupiter to retrieve his son but it wouldn't be ready till June. Percy was being subjected to another great prophecy and Poseidon couldn't help wondering how much danger it would put his son in.

Percy proved himself strong to Lupa and began the journey to Camp Jupiter. As Percy traveled across California, Poseidon wished he would come to the ocean, but he knew that wasn't Percy's path. Percy had run into gorgons but luckily his Achilles curse kept him alive. He got to camp and made friends with the daughter of Pluto and the son of mars, who happened to be a descendant of Poseidon. Percy carried Juno across the Little Tiber, losing his invulnerability. He led the fifth cohort to victory in the war games and was granted a quest to Alaska by mars to retrieve the eagle. As he and his friends traveled north, and made friends with Ella the harpy, Arion (another of his sons) the fastest horse to exist, and Iris. They stopped at Franks house where he learnt of his gifts, and Phineas and the harpies lair where Percy drank gorgons blood to get his memories back. They freed Thatanos in Alaska and Percy proved he had become more powerful by pulling up a whole army's worth of Imperial gold weapons. He beat Polybotes and saved camp Jupiter and was voted praetor, just to be retrieved by the Argo II the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth's reunion was sweet but short lived. Poseidon knew nothing would separate the two. Then Leo was possessed by an eidolon and sent strikes on New Rome, potentially starting a war. The crew of the Argo II narrowly escaped to the Great Salt Lake, next they met Bacchus, and there Percy and Jason were possessed by eidolons and almost killed each other. In Atlanta, they met Porces (Porky) and Keto (Kate) and freed miserable sea creatures from their grasp. The next stop was South Carolina where Percy, conversed with Naiads for advice. Traveling across the Atlantic was a trying feat, they battled sea monsters, met Chrysoar and Hercules and won many battles before arriving in Rome.

Percy and Jason learnt to work together and restored a spring, saving their and Piper's lives. They headed on to battle Otis and Ephialetes with Bacchus, freeing Nico, then heading on to save Annabeth from Arachne's Lair. But unfortunately they were too late, the Athena Parthenos was retrieved but at the price of two heroes. Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. Poseidon had known his son cared for Annabeth, she was his lifeline in the Styx, but falling into Tartarus for her proved how powerful their love was. Percy and Annabeth fell as their friends moved on to meet them at Epirus, in the House of Hades. Percy saved them from the long fall by using his powers to make the River Cocytus save them. But as usual Annabeth saved him as well, the pure misery of the Cocytus was drowning him. He was literally drowning in misery. She reminded him of the good things that would await him back home.

Once they got out they moved on towards the Doors of Death, meeting old enemies along the way, such as Arachne, the empousa, and some Titans (Krios, Hyperion and others). They went to the Phlegaton or the River of Fire and Healing, drinking its waters, saving them from slowly dying by the pit. They then met up with Bob or Iapetus, who helped them along the way. They fought the Arai, or the curses, suffering from the dying curses of the monsters they had killed. They traveled to The Swamp of the Drakon, where they met Damocles. They moved on, they tricked Ahklys and Nyx into helping them, finally they reached the Doors of Death.

There they fought all kinds of monsters and titans before meeting Tartarus himself. A long battle between Percy and Tartarus went on, before Percy beat them. They headed to the elevator and Percy almost stayed behind to send his girlfriend up, but then Bob and Damocles arrived, sending them up and meeting their deaths to help their friends.

Meanwhile the Argo II headed east, the crew battled Numinae (Mountain gods), made new allies like Hecate and the Cercopes (dwarfs) and others. Nico was turned into a plant (again), and Hazel was poisoned, so Frank killed over a thousand monsters to save them, gaining the blessing of mars. They move on to meet Sciron and his giant sea turtle, and Hazel learns to use the mist and trick them.

Moving forward to Croatia, where Jason and Nico meet cupid. The two are forced to reveal who they love, which is easy for Jason, but gives the shocking revelation Nico is gay, and is in love with Percy. From Croatia to Greece, the ship is attacked by Khione, and Leo is blasted of to Oggygia, where he falls in love with Calypso. Leo then meets up with the rest of the crew in Malta, where Jason has been negotiating with Notus, god of the south wind. Finally Notus gives them wind spirits, who pull the ship to Epirus, they have reached the House of Hades.

When they all head down towards the Doors of Death, they use the Scepter of Diocletian, which they got from Eros (Cupid), to raise and army of dead soldiers. The soldiers only obey romans and Jason is no longer completely roman (he is in love with piper). So Frank tries, but not all the soldiers listen to him, as he is just a centurion, Jason gives his rank of Praetor to Frank, who leads the undead soldiers to defeat the monsters giving a pathway to Hazel and Leo.

Hazel and Leo move on to battle Clytius and Pasiphae, who is rebuilding the labyrinth to use it for evil. When Percy and Annabeth arrive in the elevator the evil duo try to keep the doors from opening, but Leo throws a screwdriver at the elevator button letting the two out. Hazel uses the mist to throw Pasiphae into Tartarus and close the Doors of Death for good. The rest arrive and they all battle the giant with Hecate, who tells them the whole room is soon to crumble. Nico and Hazel shadow travel them all out. They meet up with Reyna and Coach Hedge on the Argo II, who start to shadow travel the Athena Parthenon with Nico, back home to Camp. The rest of the Crew all starts moving forward to Athens.

Percy's battle with Tartarus, fighting along Damasen, proved just how powerful he had gotten. He was probably as powerful as some of the Olympians. He was one of the only people, besides Nico and Annabeth to survive the horror and tortures of Tartarus. Percy's adventures had become the latest gossip on Olympus, but he had been weakened both physically and emotionally, by his time in hell. But yet Gaea was to be defeated and both camps must make peace. The Hero of Olympus was needed.

Poseidon now only paid attention to parts of the quest that had to do with Percy, his headaches were pounding, and he was losing it. The Argo II is almost to Athens. Leo is working on a secret project until Piper tells him that there is a meeting in the mess hall. Leo joins the others, along with Buford, the table. The seven discuss going towards Olympia, meeting Nike, and which demigods should go and meet the goddess. They decide that Frank, Hazel, Percy Jackson, and Piper should go since they are the least competitive group that will not try to outdo each other.

The four leave to go scout the area. Percy and Leo search a museum, while Frank and Hazel are looking at ruins. While waiting for Frank and Hazel to return, Leo feels uncomfortable around Percy since he got back from Tartarus and due to Calypso's old feelings for Percy. Before they could discuss it, Frank and Hazel get back accompanied by Arion who had appeared out of nowhere. They decide to walk through the ruins looking for something to pop up. Eventually, they head toward the Temple of Zeus where an old Nike statue used to stand. Leo and Percy provoke the goddess to come forth by challenging that Adidas shoes are better than Nike shoes.

The goddesses Roman and Greek side, Nike and Victoria, are at war with each other trying to decide which side the victory.

The goddess challenges the four to a fight to the death, with the Romans and Greeks against each other. Nike demands for them to fight in an arena and gives them four minutes to be present. To make sure that they get there she sends four metal statues after them. Once there the group comes up with a plan to get out of killing each other. They decide on Hazel using her power with underground tunnels and Archimedes' spheres to help them win. After successfully tricking the goddess, they tie Nike up and she starts shouting about how they will never get the Physician's Cure after they question her about which one of the seven will die. Frank then puts a sock in her mouth and duct tape over her and they take her with them on the _Argo II_.

Not a lot happens till they get to Athens, at least nothing that interest Poseidon, besides the fact Percy and Jason meet his banished immortal daughter Kym, who they appease by promising to build a temple to at camp Jupiter. In Athens Percy, Annabeth and Piper disguised as earthborn sneak into a meeting of the giants, but they were expected, luckily the rest of the crew of the Argo II arrive just in time to save them but Piper has already been cut shedding the Blood of Olympus, a fight breaks out and Percy's nosebleeds awakening Gaia, the gods arrive and Parents and kids fight against giants together. Poseidon only really paid attention to keeping his son safe and fighting but he noticed the glances all the gods kept sending at his son without the boy noticing.

They beat all the giants but Gaia is awake, they are basically thrown to camp half blood by Zeus and the ship crashes when they get there, Jason and piper fly away in time, Percy and Annabeth get on pegasi, and frank turns into an eagle to fly hazel away, Leo has not gotten out in time leading to his supposed death. The romans and Greeks unite to fight Gaia, amidst it all Leo appears and Jason uses the wind to lift Gaia up while piper charmspeaks her to sleep and Leo tries to explode her. Again piper and Jason get away but a shot of a cannon Octavian somehow tied up screaming hid Gaia, putting her to sleep forever and killing Octavian and Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The camp celebrates and mourns their dead, Olympus recover, the romans and Greeks arrange exchange programs, and become friends. Jason will go back and forth between the two camps as Pontifex Maximus, building shrines to all the god, and making sure all are appreciated, Piper will stay in camp half blood mourning her brother in all but blood but happy with the other arrangements. Nico and Will Solace have started dating but not before Nico confronts Percy and Annabeth and telling them how he had a crush on Percy before telling him he's not his type. Percy starts yelling how he is everyone's type to Annabeth while the new pair walk away to help heal and do funeral rites, they will stay in camp half blood. Frank and Hazel return to Camp Jupiter as Praetor and Centurion and come see their Greek friends as often as possible communicating by Iris message. Percy and Annabeth seem happy as do Tyson and Ella and Poseidon is happy to see his sons this way but he know it won't last. Tyson and Ella go to camp Jupiter with Rachel to rewrite they syllibine books and are happy. Percy, nearing 17, hopes to go to Goode with Annabeth for senior year before going to New Rome for College, how Poseidon wishes. At least they can keep fantasizing for a year and 17 days till Percy's 18th birthday.

For the next year Percy and Annabeth go to Goode for senior year and stay at camp on weekends. The two have been having the time of their lives, there were the usual amount of monster attacks but otherwise life was peaceful as could be. Nico and Will had been getting really serious, they were always together and arguing, but hey, the son of the god of healing and the son of the god of death, a Goth and a son of the sun god, they were as different as day and night.

Percy and Annabeth had met up with the romans several times, for one reason to discuss college there, but otherwise for the roman exchange program with the Greeks and other activities. Hazel and Frank were doing great and were more in love than ever before. They visited as often as they could, and the seven always got together, well the six, to visit Leo's grave. Their friend is sorely missed especially by Jason and Piper. Piper has been living in New York with her dad, who is assisted by Mellie and Coach Hedge. Piper, Coach Hedge and Mellie all head to camp on the weekends and Piper often babysits baby chuck, sometimes with help from Annabeth and Percy. She is in Goode High as well, though in junior year. She has trouble warding off the boys in school and misses Jason a lot.

They do see each other every other week when he is camp half-blood. There are temples being constructed for all the gods designed by Annabeth and her siblings and built by the Hephaestus cabin. Jason makes sure each god gets what they please and is constantly receiving Iris messages asking for certain aspects in their temples. The same is going on in New Rome and in both camps there is a huge monument to the lost half-bloods in both wars. Everyone is happy for once but the year is coming to an end which means summer is coming along with Percy's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The summer solstice was here, the first part was open to the seven and some others but the second part would be private. The Six demigods had arrived from Olympus, as well as a delegate from each cabin. Chiron led the demigods up to Olympus, as they all assembled in the throne room Chiron called roll.

"Cabin 1: Jason Grace!"

"Here, Sir!"

"Cabin 3: Percy Jackson!"

"Here, Chiron"

"Cabin 4: Katie Gardener!"

"Present, wait, Stolls!"

"Sigh, Cabin 5: Clarisse Larue and Roman Praetor Frank Zhang!"

"Here, sir!"

"Let's get this over with, punk!"

"Cabin 6: Annabeth Chase!"

"I'm right here, Chiron"

"Cabin 7: Will Solace!"

"Wassup, Chiron"

"Cabin 8, Huntresses have sent Thalia Grace!"

"Nice to see you to Chiron"

"Cabin 9: Nyssa Smith!"

"Here"

"Cabin 10: Piper Mclean!"

"Here, Chiron!"

"Cabin 11: Connor and Travis Stoll!"

"Here"

"Here"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Sigh, Cabin 12: Castor Vinman and Roman guest Dakota Drunx!"

"Here"

" I need more Kool Aid!"

"Cabin 13: Nico DiAngelo and Centurion Hazel Levesque!"

"Hey"

"Wow, Olympus is so cool, right Frank?"

"Cabin 14: Butch Couleur!(Color in French)"

"Here"

"Cabin 15: Clovis Kussen!(Pillow in Dutch)"

"Hmm…Night"

"Cabin 16: Rache Waage! ( Revenge Balance in German)"

"I sense unbalance, balance must come!"

"Cabin 18: Belle Jeunes! (Beauty of Youth in French)"

"Hello"

"Cabin 19: Karma Ventura! (Fortune in Spanish)"

"I'm so lucky to be here!"

"Cabin 20: Lou Ellen Heks! (Dutch for witch)"

"Ya, here"

**I made new cabins for more minor gods**

"Cabin 21 (Aelous, Boreas, Zephrys, Notus and Eurus the winds): Willow Anemos, and Swift Vente! (wind in greek and Spanish)"

"Hey!"

"Present!"

"Cabin 22( The nine muses): Orpheus Chanson, Melody Ge and Shira Musa! (All words for song in French, chinese, and latin)"

"Helloooo"

"Nice to beeee here"

"Presssent"

"That is all, Lord Zeus"

"Lets begin, first of all welcome demigods to Mount Olympus! Now are there any complaints from any Olympians?"

"Apollo needs to stop hitting on my hunters!"

"Hey, Lil Sis, no fair!"

"For the last time I am the oldest!"

"Any other complaints?"

"Yes, Barnacle Beard is being an idoit again, he didn't realize he flooded a library!"

"That wasn't me, it was Triton he flooded Long Island because a mermaid didn't think he was boyfriend material"

"See how immature he is? He's blaming it on his son!"

"Never mind, Jason, how are the temples going?"

"Most of the temples are nearly done, but we still have to do one to honor the muses in Camp Half Blood."

"Good, Good, well then the meeting is adjourned would Perseus Jackson stay for a moment?"

"Yeah, why not? Is that okay Annabeth?"

"Go ahead, Seaweed Brain!"

The demigods and Chiron exited the throne room and Percy walked forward. He bowed to each of the gods and then addressed zeus.

"Why do you need me now?"

"Percy, please show proper respect to Lord Zeus,"

"Sure, Dad!"

"Anyway I want to go catch up with Annabeth, so what going on?"

"Nothing really important, but you are almost the oldest demigod child of the big three to reach age 18 in a century, the night before your birthday, you will go to atlantis to meet with your father."

"Sure, sounds great looking forward to it! Now gotta go!"

Percy ran from the room to catch up with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank. Having never been on Olympus, Annabeth gave the younger demigods a tour. They walked with her around Olympus and she gave him a tour and pointed out what she could have done better. After they were done, they followed Jason to help him take notes on what gods wanted in their temples. After some very nice conversations with gods such as Hestia, and Tyche, as well as some annoying ones like with Janus, who couldn't decide, and Ares, who only agreed to talk with Frank, they moved to meet back with the rest of the group.

Chiron gave them permission to visit with Sally and Paul who had become the groups surrogate parents, and Tristan Mclean who had become their surprisingly good friend from bonding over the troubles of an troubled kid and how their kids were such good friends. They all met up for lunch at a burger place, the kids were excited to be getting fast food after all the healthy non greasy stuff at camp. Mellie, Coach Hedge and Baby Chuck surprised them all by showing up with Rachel, Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse, who was very protective of her godson.

Percy told his mom he would need to visit his dad( not saying Atlantis because Piper's dad didn't know the truth) on the night before his birthday. Sally seemed excited about her son bonding with his dad but warned him he better not go off to do dangerous stuff. Everyone kept joking around and bonding and gave hugs promising all to meet up for Jason, Annabeth and Percy's birthday's respectively (Chiron had given them leave for those days) before journeying back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The summer had passed by fast, there were not many death defying quests only the usual monsters, capture the flag games, pranks, swordfights and campfires. They celebrated Grover and Frank's birthdays on June 5th at Camp Halfblood with magnificent fireworks and a capture the flag celebrated Jason's birthday on July 1st in L.A. with Tristan Mclean, before going to San Francisco to visit Camp Jupiter. They had lots of fun that weekend before heading back to Camp Halfblood. Two weeks later, on July 12, they celebrated Annabeth's 18th birthday, Percy had the whole camp help him make it perfect and the two went to Montauk for the week end. On August 1st there was a celebration and memorial ceremony in camp halfblood, mourning losses and celebrating one year of friendship with the romans who had come especially for the weekend.

For the next two weeks, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Tyson, Ella, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Will, went on a roadtrip around the country. Percy pointed out places he had stopped in his quests, like Montauk, Aunty Em's emporium, the saint Louis arch, Waterland, (it had been rebuilt and percy had taken Annabeth on the thrill ride of love), they stopped at the santa monica pier and visiting with Tristan mclean, completing the retracing of the first quest.

**I won't do the Sea of Monsters quest or the Last Olympian because one took place in the sea of monsters and the other was just a battle not a quest. This is not in order they did everything in order of what state they were in. I am writing it this way to make it easier to understand where they are revisiting. They will reenact what took place to show everyone what happened during each part of the quests.**

They stopped at the Smithsonian and ate space food (Percy, Thalia and Grover recreated the killing of the nemean lion),the hoover dam (there were lots of dam jokes and percy and Rachel recreated their meeting), stopped in Arizona but avoided the junk yard, Percy and Frank (as a seal) recreated Percy's wrestling with Nereus, and visited with Annabeth's Family and Camp Jupiter, before moving on to the retracing of the fourth quest.

They first visited Alcatraz, then stopped at the Cattle Ranch, which Eurythes was taking good care of. Next they stopped at the garden near where they met pan.

.They stop at the grand canyon, this time without a fight, then Chicago and tour, Piper and Jason are happy they don't have to worry about wind spirits causing havoc this time. They also stop in Portland to show everyone where Ella came from, and the Great Salt lake, where they are surprised to sea that echo has changed Narcissus and are happily in love with some baby nymphs. They stop back in Atlanta and free the captive monsters.

They arrived back in New York and hung out there for the weekend. Percy's birthday would that Tuesday, ( I checked online). They would spend the weekend at camp. Then on Monday night he would spend the night in Atlantis. Then on Tuesday morning he would head home to Sally and Paul's apartment for a special party with his closest friends, demigod and Mortal, the demigods would be introduced as his cousins (Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Jason) and their dates ( Frank, Will, none, and Piper). They would spend the day having fun before Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank had to head to Camp Jupiter. For college and Frank's last year as Praetor, ( He is 17 now) and Hazel as centurion. She was hoping to be elected Praetor when Frank and Reyna had to leave their posts. She would miss working closely with her boyfriend but he would be really close in college in new rome once he turned 18 the next june.

Percy's birthday event at camp was extravagant. The seven and their fellow travelers arrived to see the whole camp waiting there. Chiron greeted each of them and gave them time to catch up with friends. The Stolls and Percy were talking about pranks, while Annabeth, and Katie rolled their eyes. Clarrise and Frank were arguing over whose efforts were more worthy and then compromised and talked about how great it was to receive the blessing of ares from their father. Hazel went to find Lou Ellen who was always willing to help her with her magic. Piper was immediately surrounded by her siblings, before going to find her friends and joining Katie and Annabeth. Thalia caught up with her campers, Rachel talked with Chiron about some concerning visions, Nico and Will talked with the Apollo campers before going off alone as Nico was getting uncomftorable. Grover and Jupiter went to check on all the nature spirits and to make sure they were okay since they had left Coach Hedge in charge. Hopefully Mellie could take care of him. Tyson went to talk to the Hephaestus cabin about some blacksmithing, until Percy recruited him to help with a prank, along with Jason, Nico who actually had a great sense of humor, Frank, and Will. All their girlfriends were laughing at how ridiculous they looked waving their arms around and rolled their eyes at them. All in all they were having fun.


End file.
